Death of a Virus
by nelliizm
Summary: "Naruto wont hate you if you say no Gaara..." I nodded slightly. "He said the virus is only spread through blood." She looked at me with furrowed brows and nodded. "It means as long as the patient is kept out of harms way, no one will catch the virus."
1. Chapter 1

"_Stealth is the art of remaining undetected; the art of being 'invisible'. To be 'invisible', the ninja has to understand how a person's presence is detected. A person detects presence by his eyes and ears. The ninja must learn to fool the enemy's sense of sight and hearing. In addition, when there are dogs guarding the premises, a ninja should avoid being detected by the dog's sense of smell."_

I closed my book with a slight sigh, and pushed it over to the side. Why I was reading 'Ways to be a Ninja' was beyond me. For one, I wasn't much of a reader, and two I was the Kazekage, I didn't need to refine my shinobi skills. Life as the Kazekage was becoming boring though, all I did was sit in this confined office all day. My siblings hardly ever visited anymore, they were too busy traveling the world on missions. Although I thoroughly enjoyed my own company, seeing family now and then did pick my spirits up.

I inhaled, then exhaled deeply, rubbing my pale hand through my red hair. It needed a wash, and possibly a haircut. It was the only thing I found interesting about myself, my hair. It was redder than my fathers ever was, and Temari and Kankuro had our mothers side of the family when it came to their hair.

Although it was interesting to say the least, it constantly reminded me of blood. I was not proud of the lives I took, and I am personally disgusted at myself for doing that. But alas there is no changing the past, I just have to live with myself for what I have done. If my village has forgiven me, surely I can forgive myself?

"Um, Kazekage Sir."

I looked up slowly, to see my shy but strangely clingy assistant, Matsuri. Her arms were crossed in front of her, and she was looking down as if she was embarrassed. I said nothing.

"Your sister is back, she wishes for you to have dinner with her tonight."

Temari was back? So soon? I wasn't expecting her back for quiet sometime, a month to be exact, she couldn't be finish with her mission already? Matsuri looked at me longingly, and I knew that look. It was a look of want, she wanted something from me, but I didn't know what. "Ok."

"Great, I'll go tell her now," she chirped before walking off.

It wasn't odd that Temari wanted to have dinner with me, it _was_ odd that she got Matsuri to ask me. I frowned a little at my sisters sneaky ways, it wasn't like her. I looked to the clock on the far right end of my desk, all messed up between the papers.

"5:30pm. She will be expecting me at six..."

0o0o0o0

"Wow, you actually came," Temari smirked at me holding the door open. "Well, come in," she urged.

I took in a deep breath and stepped into her tiny crammed apartment. It was small, very small. One bedroom, and an open planned kitchen and living room. I would never thought of this place to be something Temari would enjoy, but she loved it so much she bought the place. I closed the door behind me.

"You didn't invite me over for dinner," I said calmly as I walked into the living room slowly.

She gave a small laugh as she placed a small bowl on one side of the table, and another on the other side. "Not really, no, but it would nice to have dinner with my little brother."

I huffed a little bit in disbelief as she took a seat, and pointed for me to sit down too. I pulled out the wooden chair and sat down quietly, adjusting my Kazekage robes as they bunched beneath me. Temari began to eat, what look like a noodle dish, but I couldn't really figure out what it was. There was bits of green in it, purple and also blue. She was never the best cook in the world, but I did have to admit she tried.

"You can eat you know," she said to me mouth half full.

I took one last look at the colorful bowl, then back to my sister. "I'm not hungry."

She rolled her eyes at me and scoffed. "You never eat anything, you're probably all skin and bone under those robes," she pointed at me with her chop sticks. "How do you expect to find yourself a partner if you're as skinny as a twig?"

I flinched a little. Did she say _partner?_ "...Partner..?" I asked confused.

"Yeah you know, like a girlfriend?"

I shook my head lightly as Temari's jaw dropped a little. "Gaara, your 21 years old and your telling me you have never thought about having a girlfriend?"

I suppose it never occurred to me that I would have a girlfriend, so I never thought about it. Why Temari thought of it as such a shock was beyond me. It wasn't like I would have time for a partner anyway, I had a village to run. "What did you really bring me here for?" I changed the subject.

She swallowed and placed her chopsticks down. "OK well as you know, I'm back from my mission early." I nodded. "Now my mission was set in Konoha, basically just to keep the friendship between our villages all happy and what not. Everything was going fine, then something strange happened."

I saw the change in Temari's features. It was subtle, but over all noticeable.

"I was sent back early by the Hokage because a disease broke loose."

"A disease?" I found myself asking.

She nodded. "A few shinobi we know were infected too. Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, just to name a few."

There was a slight flicker of pain that passed through her eyes when she said Shikamaru's name. I knew of her relationship with him, even though she thought I didn't. It was obvious when she always picked the missions to Konoha, and he was always here on Konoha missions. "What type of disease is it?"

"I don't know," she mumbled. "Sakura and Tsunade are trying to figure out a cure, but its been 3 days since I left and..."

I nodded to her, as if telling her she didn't need to say anymore. If this disease was something serious, and I assumed it was, the Konoha shinobi's lives could be endangered.

"I just... Gaara... I was just wondering if you could do something?"

My eyes widened just a little as my sister looked over to me pleadingly. What was I supposed to do? I was not a medic, and that was not my village. She wanted to make sure Shikamaru was OK, but what help would I do to Naruto if he was dealing with a possible plague? I found myself nodding in response as a smile broadened across her face.

"Thank you," she beamed. "Thank you."

Dinner didn't last that long after that, we shared a few comments, mainly Temari to me, then it would be silent again. She gave me a long hug before I left, and initially I was shocked, we didn't share any kind of affection towards each other. She felt me flinch beneath her, but it didn't loosen her grip and I eventually put one of my arms around her and hugged her back. I suppose it was a sweet moment, if I wasn't so confused about what was going on. I knew Temari wanted me to help Konoha, to help _Shikamaru,_ but I really had no idea what I was going to do. I just walked back to my office slowly, my sister and her actions stuck in my head; I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight.

_...3 Days Later..._

"Kazekage, sir, a letter has arrived for you from Konoha," Matsuri smiled at me.

I looked up from my paper work, gazing upon one of the most annoying woman in my life. I could understand her being around and helping me with paper work, but tending to me like I was a child was getting out of hand. Matsuri was great company when she wasn't being a fool, and lately that's all she seemed to be.

"It's from the Hokage."

I nodded lightly and returned my attention to the paper work before me; _'Academy reconstruction Scheme'_.

"It's probably important..." she trailed off.

"Yes, Matsuri," I growled slightly.

She flinched a little, I saw it just after I spoke. She placed the scroll on my desk, bowed and walked out quickly. It was the first time I had ever been staunch with her, but it needed to be done. I wasn't sure what she wanted and why she was almost babying me, but it was becoming too much.

I looked up from my position slowly as the door hung slightly ajar, leaving room for the morning sun to peak through. This was the third time I had seen this sunrise, and it was also the third night I stayed up in a row. I hadn't slept for three days. I was worrying, about my sister, and that was odd. I wasn't worried about Shikamaru's well being, or Temari's. I also wasn't worried about her feelings for him, or how she would feel if his life were to be taken. It was strange, because all I could think about was letting her down.

I rolled my head back, stretching my arms above my head. _I still needed to get a hair cut._ I took in a deep breath before reaching over to the scroll Matsuri had left me. It was from the Hokage, I could tell by Naruto's childish handwriting. I proceeded to open it.

_Gaara, buddy! How's it going? So you've probably heard from your sister that things over hear haven't been going so well. So... I have some good news and some bad news. Sakura and that old hag Tsunade managed to create an antidote and everyone that we knew of with the disease was cured. And yes that means Shikamaru survived, (just in case Temari wanted to know). But we did have one person we couldn't actually cure, we didn't get to her in time, and well... the disease set in and the antidote wouldn't work. She's been held in a sterilized room here at the local hospital, but we cant keep her here for much longer. From what we know, the major outbreak of the virus is over, and no one has been contracting any symptoms. But like I said before, we cant keep her here in the hospital for much longer, and coming into our wet season here in Konoha, I just don't want to take the risk of the virus mixing with our winter flu virus. And that my friend is where you come in. I've heard that the people of Suna have a pretty good immune system, and I want to ask you a big favor. Would you be willing to hold our patient in your walls for at least a month? This will give us time to immunize our village for the winter season, and also create more doses of the antidote. Of course, if you agree, I will be sending Sakura to help some of your medic nin create the antidote if any of your people were to be harmed. Its a highly impossible chance though, as its only transferred by blood, but we just cant really take any chances can we? Anyways, if you can help in any way it would be great, because the last thing I want to do is send her to a place I don't know, and I'm sure you would look after her. Thanks. Naruto._

I put the scroll down and rest my head in my hands. I was glad that Shikamaru was alright, because in all honesty I hadn't done anything to help, like Temari had asked me too. Now that everything was OK now, I wouldn't need to say anything, just give her the letter and all would be well.

But now I had to deal with the request from Naruto. He wanted to send a infected girl here to stay in my village while his recuperates? Of course I would say yes, it was Naruto after all, but then I had to deal with the council members. What would they think of the whole situation? I knew they wouldn't approve.

I scratched my head a little. Maybe I should just show Temari the letter and move on from there. _Yes,_ that's what I would do.

"So... are you going to let them bring her here?" She asked with slight concern.

I was lucky enough that Temari was walking by, so there was no need to find her. I could tell though, by the look on her face that she wasn't at all please with the Hokage's request. She wouldn't express it forwardly. "I would like to say yes, but I need to speak with the council."

Temari took a seat on the opposite end of the desk. She placed the scroll down, and folded her hands across her lap. I watched closely as her eyes shifted from the floor, to me, then to the letter. She was hesitating.

"Are you sure it would be safe though? I mean, If that virus spread through the village..."

"Yes, it could be lethal."

Temari sighed and looked over to me with saddened eyes. "Look... Gaara. I know you want to help out your friend, but is it really worth putting the lives of our village in danger? Naruto said they were able to cure all but one. What if that happened here? Except with more than one? It just isn't logical."

I had to agree with her, it wasn't logical, but something within me told me to say yes. I wanted to help Naruto, I wanted to be able to help people, I wanted to show him what type of Kazekage I was. It was like a battle between what I wanted and what I needed. I needed to say no, for the sake of the village, but I wanted to say yes, for the sake of my friendship.

"Naruto wont hate you if you say no Gaara..."

I nodded slightly. "He said the virus is only spread through blood."

She looked at me with furrowed brows and nodded.

"It means as long as the patient is kept out of harms way, no one will catch the virus."

"Are you seriously considering this?" she scoffed out and I nodded in reply. "But why? You know the risks!"

"I also know that the bond between Suna and Konoha needs to remain strong."

"You're bringing politics into this?" she frowned. "The bond between Suna and Konoha will never break as long as you and Naruto are in power, you know that."

"I need to be sure."

Temari stood up in frustration, hands clenched at her sides and she growled to herself. She paced back and forth, before staring me down. "Good luck trying to persuade the council."

I would have got up myself, talked to her and asked her to calm down, but I just wasn't that type of person. All I did was watch her as she stormed out of my office, not even looking back at me. She was right about one thing, persuading the council would be hard, but they didn't need to know of my actions right now.

I pulled out a pen and paper from the side drawer of my desk, and began to write.

_Naruto_

_Send her as soon as you wish_

_Gaara_

It was a simple and straight to the point message. I knew fully that if I sent this letter, I would make myself a lot of enemies, but it wouldn't be anything different to what I was used to. I rolled the letter into a scroll, sealed it and waited till night fall. The council didn't need to know about what I was doing or what I was bringing into the village, they would just have to wait until the leaf nin arrived.

**AN: Would love to hear what you think so far :) Please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Language!**

"No way Naruto, no fucking way. You are not sending me to Suna!"

"Aww c'mon Ino, its only for a month, and besides... we need to immunize the village."

"Fuck you!"

"You don't need to yell..."

"I'm not going to live with that psycho freak that nearly killed us all!"

"Hey, Gaara has changed a lot since then! He is the Kazekage now!"

"That doesn't mean shit to me. I'm still stuck in this white boring ass room, and now you want to send me to a village that doesn't know what _water _means?"

"Your taking this way out of line Ino."

"I repeat Naruto. FUCK. YOU."

I had hoped that would have got the message through to that knuckle head, but I could see the determination in his eyes. He was sending me to Suna.

"Well, you have to go. Gaara's already said he will take care of you."

My eye's widened. "What? You've already asked him! Without talking to me first?"

"This is why I cant talk to you! You over react to everything!"

"Over react?" I huffed. "Of course I'm over reacting! This is my life!"

He scratched his head with a frustrated hand, and turned his back on me. "I'll talk to you when you calm down." And with that he left. He closed the one thing that led me to the open world; the door. I then became cramped, I felt like I was locked in a closet.

It had been a week since they couldn't cure me. All Sakura could do was seclude me to this room, and within it she could watch my every move, constantly test me, watch my bloods, all those things that she was supposed to do to someone other than me. I felt like a prisoner in my own land, I couldn't even go outside.

It all happened so quickly, catching the virus. I was out on a mission with Shika and Neji. It was nothing major, just a routine check on some neighboring settlements. Everything was going fine, I even got Shika to talk to me about his distant love; Temari. Neji was being the typical quiet guy, though.

We were walking past a butchery, and I thought it would be great to take home some cheap meat for my over weight father. All he was doing lately was eating, and he was packing on the pounds. If I could save a few dollars here by buying cheaper meat, rather than prime meat in Konoha, it would be perfect.

Neji and Shika didn't want to come with me, but I had to tell them we were a team and we had to do this together. They came relentlessly as we looked through all the different types of meat. The prices were at least 15% less than at home, so I was definitely pleased.

The butcher then pointed me to out the back of his shop, where he held stock only for 'special' customers. Neji told me he didn't think it was a good idea; like I was going to listen to him. He didn't have to feed a horse that he has to call his father.

We all walked out back, following the butcher carefully. There were hanging pigs everywhere, and even some deer. He pointed us in the direction of a man that was cutting the throats of some cows (I cringed) and we walked over there. Neji then told us to stop, as we got closer to the man. I asked him what was wrong now, then it happened.

Something blew up. We don't know what it was, or who did it, but we were covered in blood. Some got in my eyes, and it stung like hell. Shika and Neji were hunched over coughing, it landed in their mouths.

We hastily moved ourselves out of that butchery, and immediately ran for home. Neji explained everything to Naruto, who had Sakura come over to his office as soon as possible. She took us over to the hospital and we sat in the waiting room. After all of about ten minutes, my throat began to burn, and I started to cough. Neji and Shika began to do this only a few minutes later, and we shared a strange look at each other. I could feel my stomach swelling up, with what felt like liquid. We called for Sakura right away.

It took a few days for them to find an antidote, and more patients started to check into the hospital that had the same symptoms as Neji, Shika and I had. Of course the main priority was to cure the villagers first, so that was done. Then it was finally our turn. Sakura cured Shika, then Neji, but it when it came to me, my body rejected the antidote.

I looked at Sakura in disbelief, and she looked at me worryingly. Neji and Shika were cured, but I wasn't.

This last week has been hell for me. I've been vomiting every second day, I can barely eat, and my chakra is extremely low. It was bad enough that I wasn't allowed outside, just in case the virus spreads to more people, but now Naruto wants to send me to _Suna_? Its just not ok!

I pulled myself onto my bed, grabbing the white blanket and wrapping myself up. I needed to sleep, to relax before Naruto came back, before he decided my fate.

**AN: This will be the only chapter from Ino's point of view. Kind thought it was necessary to have her say her piece, and to get a little bit of an insight as to what her personality is going to be like. Also this will be the only chapter that is this short haha. Anyhoots, enjoy! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

I was expecting the Leaf nin anytime now. Naruto had sent another letter to me, indicating that his patient and an escort would be leaving immediately. Three days had passed since that letter, and as it took the average shinobi three days to cross the lands from Konoha to Suna, they were expected to arrive soon.

I sat in my office, twirling a stray piece of paper between my fingers and the wooden desk. It was probably an important document, but I wasn't bothered. The only thing I was bothered about was the council. I still hadn't told them about the arrival of the Leaf nin, nor had I told them about the virus that had recently infected their village. It was going to be tough dealing with them when they arrived, but I had to do it. I was doing it for Naruto, as he would do it for me in a heart beat. If I had to bend the rules just once, I was going to do it.

_Knock knock_

I looked up, and to no surprise, it was only Matsuri. My breathing stilled for a few seconds as she made her way in; needless to say I was nervous. It was only a few days ago she confessed her attraction for me. It was a shock needless to say, I never saw Matsuri in that way at all, but it did explain all the attention she was giving me. I had to wonder how I was so blind to see it.

"Sir-" she mumbled shyly. "There is a pair of leaf nin here to see you."

Right on time. I pulled my hands off my desk and held them on my lap. Matsuri was staring at me intently, I hadn't acknowledged her in a few days and she was obviously upset. I gave her a small glance. "Send them in."

She sighed almost sadly, and turned to walk out. "Yes, sir."

My breathing returned to normal as she left the room; it was so strange how one simple woman could have an effect on me like that. Matsuri was only a student, I didn't treat her better than I would treat anyone else, I was very strict on her. Of course she learned very quickly, and her training was over in a heartbeat; but she refused to leave my side, and insisted on becoming my 'assistant'.

My head hung slightly forward, bangs brushing across my eyes. I still hadn't had that haircut I desperately needed. Why we humans had to be born with something so ridiculous as hair, I will never know.

I then heard footsteps, two sets to be precise, and I glanced up slowly. The familiar pink haired kunoichi knocked on the door lightly before walking in, a fellow blonde woman walking behind her. I looked over her quickly, long blonde hair and a strange fascination for purple. She had to be the one infected, the one with the unknown virus. My attention was quickly redirected.

"Hello Kazekage," Sakura smiled to me and bowed.

I gave her a small nod, placing my hands under my chin lightly. Sakura then elbowed her friend, glaring at her with pure dominance. She hadn't bowed to me, not like I cared though, but Sakura seemed to think I would. They argued between each other without any words spoken, only glares.

Although it didn't show in my expressions, I was amused. Sakura wanted to be formal, to give me a proper greeting, while her friend obviously didn't care. Sakura then elbowed her one last time, and she angrily turned to me, fury burning in her untamed eyes, and bowed.

Sakura smiled victoriously, then handed me a small book. "This is Ino Yamanaka, a fellow leaf nin, and that," she pointed at the recently placed book. "is all her medical notes for the medics here if anything goes wrong."

I touched the book with the tip of my fingers, bringing towards me as lightly as possible. Flicking open the first page, there, like Sakura had said, were all of Ino's details. Of course the first page wasn't anything medical, but just a photo of her and her personal details. I closed the book quickly, before I became distracted and read it, then looked over to Ino. She was a lot older now than she was in her photo, and I then remembered who she was.

We never met, we were just in the same chunin exams together. She was just another one that was in love with the Uchiha boy, just like Sakura. Ino had her hair in a ponytail then, I hated ponytails. But now I realized why I didn't recognize her; her hair was long just sitting above her waist. I had to admit it looked better than being tied up.

"Is there any questions about... well anything?" Sakura asked eagerly. I got the feeling she didn't want to be here any more than Ino did; I couldn't blame them.

"No," I stated simply, looking back towards Ino's medical book.

It was quiet for a while, as I looked through her medical notes. Sakura stood patiently, she knew she wasn't allowed to leave until I said so, but Ino was becoming fidgety. I could see her in the corner of my eye, looking at her finger nails like there was something wrong with them. She then scoffed.

"So what, you're just gunna leave us standing here while you read over my private notes?"

"Ino!" Sakura snapped back.

"What?" she frowned. "He not doing anything productive!"

I sighed quietly and closed her notes. It had obviously upset her, but I had the right to look over them. Sakura then shoved Ino in the shoulder as they passed cussing words to each other, Ino shoved her back, and soon the were yelling so loud Matsuri came running.

I wasn't sure what to do, female's were not my forte and for once I was glad Matsuri was here. She easily broke the two up, as they were seconds away from engaging in a life or death battle. She was strong, Matsuri was, even though she looked quiet innocent. She was easily able to separate Ino and Sakura, shoving them away forcefully and standing between them like a cement wall.

We shared a small look at each other, there was a happiness in her eyes. I would have said thank you, or at least smiled back at her, but I didn't. I just looked away towards Sakura. "You can leave."

"What?" Sakura and Ino said simultaneously.

Sakura pushed some of her hair behind her ear and took a few steps towards me. "You want me to leave?" I nodded. "But you haven't even read all of Ino's notes, what If you have some questions you need me to answer?"

"I'm sure I will be able to figure them out on my own."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You what!"

His voice echoed throughout the meeting room, and it was obvious I was in a lot of trouble. I decided it was better for Temari to take Ino, indicating to her that it was safe to be around her, then I took the chance of informing the council of what I had done. They didn't take it lightly.

"You have risked the entire well being of this village, you do not deserve the title as Kazekage!"

I tried to ignore there spiteful comments, but there was some truth in them.

"Imagine what your father would say about you, he would be so disappointed!"

I laughed to myself mentally. My father wouldn't care, all he did was ruin this village, it took me years to bring this village back up to its former glory, no thanks to him.

"Send her back! Send her back now and we wont have to deal with anything!"

Sending Ino back wouldn't do any good. She wouldn't be allowed back into the village, not for a month. I sighed to myself over the raging elders, I knew telling them would be trouble, and this was proof. I raked a hand through my hair, before looking up towards all of the angry faces. Every single one was glaring at me, while yelling furiously. I briefly closed my eyes, and took in a deep breath, then all members seemed to shut there mouths.

I exhaled into pure silence and opened my eyes. No one was yelling now, but all eyes were still on me. I stood up strongly, and looked every single one of them dead in the eye. "She is staying. The Hokage has requested it, so I will accept."

"That is absolutely outrageous!" One man stood and yelled at me. "Every single one of us is in danger of catching this, this disease, and you are willingly letting her stay? No!"

I became angry at that point. I knew I should have talked to them about making this decision first like Temari said, but my decision is final. It took a lot to get my angry these days, and this council had definitely pinched a nerve. My brows furrowed deeply as I clenched my fists tightly. "No one's life is at stake. I would not have accepted the request if there was. I have made this decision on my own terms, and no one will change my mind."

Mumbles and groans filled the room, but they soon resolved to silence. "This meeting is over." I walked out, leaving a room full of angry council members in my wake.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What are you doing, trying to get yourself kicked out?" Temari whispered to me as we stood outside Ino's ward.

I didn't really know how to react, I just remained silent as she grabbed my arm.

"Gaara, you know this could seriously ruin you?"

"I know," I looked down to the tiled white floor. She was right, if everything went wrong, if citizens of the village came up sick, I would be blamed.

"Then why are you doing this?"

I hated it when she looked at me like that, with such sadness and concern in her eyes. It made me feel like I was hurting her, like everything she worked for would be thrown away. "Naruto."

"Gaara," she growled and gripped my arm tighter. "You know he wont hate you if you send her back."

"I can't send her back," I frowned, pulling my arm to myself lightly. "She has to stay here for a month, while Naruto immunizes his village."

Temari rolled her eyes and sighed. I could tell this was frustrating for her, and if she was in my position she would have sent Ino back with Sakura. "This is wrong," she shook her head. "So wrong."

"If anything happens, it will be my own fault," I said quietly, staring blankly at the wall.

My sister nodded to me, then to my surprise she pulled at my arm, swinging me around into an embrace. I stood perfectly still; shocked, as Temari hugged me tightly. "I will stand by you, no matter how many stupid requests you accept from Naruto."

A small smile twitched at my lips. It wasn't often I smiled, but Temari knew exactly what to say. She pulled away, and my smile quickly faded as she patted my cheeks. "You need to speak with Ino."

I nodded and knocked on the door before me. Temari quickly sneaked off before Ino opened the door. She glared at me, bangs covering one of her eyes, and the other fully visible, the blue almost glowing. She didn't want to speak with me, it was clearly written on her face, but she moved aside eventually. After I walked in, I closed the door behind me, closely watching as she continued to glare at me from the edge of her bed.

"So what do you want?"

I was shocked initially, she was so forward with herself. It was clear Ino didn't care who I was, she didn't care how she talked to me or if she talked to me at all. I coughed lightly. "I need to make sure you know why you're here."

She huffed at me, folding her arms angrily. "Of course I know why I'm here, I'm not an idiot."

_I never said you were..._ I thought to myself oddly. Why she was instantly on the defense I didn't know, maybe she needed a female companion, someone she was able to talk to.

She raised her only visible brow. "Not talking now?"

My heart skipped slightly. "I don't talk often."

"Of course you don't!" she laughed sarcastically. "Because what kind of Kazekage doesn't talk?"

It was clear I wasn't going to be able to have a decent conversation with her, even if I wasn't much of a talker. She was clearly upset, and I assumed it was because Naruto sent her here against her will. I blinked slowly, avoiding eye contact with Ino, and turned to walk out the door. It was then I heard light foot steps pat on the lino floor towards me.

"You're not leaving now, I'm not done with you."

There was a pressure on my arm, like someone grabbed me, and Ino had. She turned me around so I could face her, long hair floating around her like an aura.

"If I'm going to stay here, I don't want to be cooped up in this stupid hospital."

**AN: Please reviewwww :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"I want a proper room, with a proper window and a proper door that I can walk out of."

Her grip on my arm was tight, and the desperation in her eyes were strong. It occurred to me then that Ino wasn't allowed outside, in case of a breakout. I sighed lightly and looked away from her gaze, it was so powerful.

"Naruto said you were going to look after me, and keeping me stuck in this hospital room is not making me feel like I'm being looked after."

_Naruto said what...?_ I pulled my arm away from her as and Ino proceeded to fold her own across her chest. "I wasn't told I was going to be looking after you..."

"Well I was."

I wasn't supposed to be looking after her, she was only here on request by the Hokage. All I was responsible for was making sure that her virus didn't spread throughout my village. I shrugged a little, I didn't know what to do. Temari was demanding, very demanding, but Ino made her look like a walk in the park. Her persona was so strong, and I knew she wouldn't take no for an answer.

She sighed deeply and scratched her head. "So can you help me or what?"

We stood staring at each other for what seemed like forever. I had to think about her request, it wasn't as easy as she made it out to be. Ino was in this hospital for a reason, she was sick and there was a minor threat that what she had could spread to other people. I knew that from the letter Naruto sent me, the virus could only be spread by blood, but how could he guarantee that? "I don't know."

She gave me the 'are you serious' look, and tipped her head to the side. "What do you mean 'I don't know'? You're the Kazekage, you should know!"

I scratched my head nervously. She was loud, very loud, and that was something I wasn't used to. Maybe when I was younger I could handle somebody yelling at me, but as I have grown its become one of my weak points. "I have to ask the medics for proof that you are fit to leave this hospital."

Ino scoffed again, this time putting her hands on her hips. "I'm standing aren't I? I'm able to walk, talk, and eat, who needs proof when its right in front of you?"

"The council."

Her then determined look turned soft, into something of disappointment. I gathered she knew about councils, about how foolish they could be as I'm sure the council in Konoha would be as senile as the council here in Suna. I turned towards the door quietly, as Ino turned away from me. Understandably, I wouldn't be too happy if I had to stay in this hospital for a month, I would go insane within the first few days. "I'll see what I can do..." I mumbled quietly before walking out the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Temari," I said softly, hoping to ease her angry look. She wasn't pleased with me, even though she was friends with Ino, her village came first. I made my self a little more comfortable in the loveseat in her lounge as she stood strongly before me. "I need your help."

"With Ino? Ugh," she scoffed, crossing her arms. "I still think this is a bad idea."

"She wants to be out of the hospital."

"Ino wants everything Gaara, trust me." she sighed and took a seat beside me.

I nodded slightly. It made sense, that's why she was so forward because that was how she got what she wanted. I couldn't judge her though, I didn't know her well enough.

"She's used to getting everything she wants, its just the type of person she is. I'm not saying shes a bad person but... I wouldn't give her what she wants."

I wanted to believe Temari, because she was usually always right, but I couldn't. "I can't keep her in the hospital for a month."

"Then what are you going to do with her Gaara?" she asked angrily. "No one will want to take her in, not with the virus she's carrying."

"There has to be someone."

Temari glared at me slightly, and shook her head. "Well don't look at me."

I couldn't ask her if I wanted too, she only had one bedroom. It was then I realized I knew a place where she could stay all along. No one would ever come and annoy her, she would be able to walk out a door, and there would be a view. "She can use my place."

Temari laughed. "You're kidding right?" I shook my head. "Where are you going to stay then?" she demanded.

"I live in that office, I never go home."

"That doesn't mean you give your place out to anyone," she growled.

"You know her," I said in defense.

"Just because I know her doesn't mean you do Gaara."

Ino did need to get out of the hospital, I couldn't have her using up resources that we needed desperately for people that actually needed help. I couldn't have her staying in one of the hotel rooms, the council would want to know everything about her, and probably say no. That's why I needed to keep this to myself, and Temari. This way I would be able to help Ino, without having to deal with the council.

"It's my only option."

Temari rolled her eyes. "God knows what's happened to you Gaara, you've never wanted to help someone to this extent."

"It's for Naruto," I clarified.

"Sure it is."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Day 3 of Observation:** Patient 2386 a.k.a Ino Yamanaka, has been regurgitating any solids that she has been consuming, but only every second day, from what we have seen. She refuses to let us see her right eye, and insists on washing her own hair. Other than her chakra levels being lower than normal, she is capable of being released. The virus she has is stable, it can not be transferred by touch, so she is considered safe._

I was relieved, but I was also I had to do now was see if my apartment was clean enough, even though I hadn't slept there in over a week. I only ever showered and dressed there, I couldn't really call it home. But I was worried, if anyone found out about her staying there, things would be taken out of proportion.

Knocking on Ino's door, I shivered slightly. I knew this was going to be strange, there was going to be a girl living in my apartment. I wouldn't even let my sister stay there, but I was willing to let someone I didn't even know make themselves at home? I shook my head and looked to the side, reminding myself this was for Naruto, he asked for my help and I was going to give it.

The door opened slightly, as a blonde head peeked around the corner. She looked nervous and pale, like she was desperately sick. Then I saw the black bucket beside her bed, _she was spewing_.

"Can I help you?" she asked blandly. "Because this really isn't a good time right now."

My mouth opened slightly when she placed a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes. She was still being sick, but was trying to hold it down. After a small moment, she took her hand away and looked at me strongly. "I have a place for you to stay," I spat out.

Her eyes widened quickly and there was a slight smile trying to tug at her lips. "Really?" she asked happily and I nodded. "Well it took you long enough," she huffed.

"What?" I asked shocked, trying to process what she had just said.

"You heard," she smiled. "It took you long enough. Either way I'm pleased, just get me out of here."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I had never felt so nervous in my entire life. My apartment was like a part of me, even though I didn't spend much time there, it was my personal space. I didn't mind letting people like Temari or Kankuro visit because they were my blood, they understood me, but this was Ino, a person I hardly knew. It was going to be difficult.

She didn't walk too far behind me, a bucket in her arms to catch anything that... fell out. My apartment wasn't that far away from Temari's, it was in the same building, but she chose something much smaller to myself. Not like I needed the space, but it was three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a separate kitchen and lounge. I liked space, but I wasn't able to spend as much time there as I wanted too.

"How far to go, because I'm going to spew my guts out soon..." Ino mumbled from behind.

The last thing I wanted was to have her spewing through out these halls, even if she had a bucket. "Just around the corner."

"Ok."

As we approached, I pulled out a key and slipped it into the lock. A few clicks as I turned opened the door, and I pushed it forward slowly. Thankfully the sun was shining, and it brightened up the white foyer like it had been polished to perfection. I made my way in, and Ino followed, as we passed through the kitchen and the lounge into the hallway.

My heart beat thumped as we walked past my room, thankfully the door was shut. I stopped out side the room next to mine, and pushed open the door standing aside for Ino to see.

She walked in, placed the bucket down on the dresser and sat on the bed. She bounced a few times and smiled. "Nice bed, who's place is this anyway?"

I froze suddenly. What would she do if she found out this was my apartment? Was I supposed to tell her? Sooner or later she was bound to find out. I scratched my head lightly. "Umm.."

"You look like you need a hair cut!"

A frown appeared across my brow. How could she change the subject so quickly?

"I'm pretty good at cutting hair, if you don't want to go to a hairdresser or something. You would have to wait until I'm over this sickness thing first though, wouldn't want to puke in your hair or anything."

I was speechless, I had no idea what to say, I just looked at her blankly.

"Look, just think of it as a thank you for getting me out of that hospital."

I nodded oddly and walked out into the lounge leaving Ino behind. She was strange, angry one minute then happy the other, I couldn't keep up. Maybe it was because of the virus she had, maybe it made her act oddly; but then Temari did say she got whatever she wanted.

I heard footsteps and turned around; Ino was there, her blonde hair falling above her... breasts... I blinked hard. What was I just thinking?

"You're not leaving, are you?"

I inhaled deeply. "I have work to do."

"Oh alright."

The atmosphere became cold, and there was a look of loneliness on Ino's face. That look was so familiar to me, I had seen it so many times in my own reflection when I was younger, it brought back painful memories.

Ino wasn't a person that could be alone like I could, she needed to be around people to make her feel like she was alive. There was something in her eyes, more than loneliness that made me speak out to her. If it were anybody else, I wouldn't have done it. I don't know why I said it to Ino, I barely knew her. "You can come with me if you want."

A light sparkled in her eyes. "Ok."


	5. Chapter 5

It was silent for a long time, but it did get me to do my work. I had been procrastinating for awhile now, the work was just getting boring and becoming irrelevant. But now having Ino sitting in front of me, with a bucket in her arms, made me work.

I don't know why, but I didn't want to look at her and I had the feeling she didn't want to look at me. Our eyes never met, we just sat in silence, only the sounds of my pen writing on the paper could be heard. She did hurl a few times, and I had to hold back my stomach. It didn't matter if she went out the door to do it, I could still smell it as she took it away to empty it out.

We did this for a couple of days, Ino coming into the office with me; just for company. She didn't want to be alone, and I couldn't blame her. Ino lived a life with people constantly around her, but now all she had was a bucket; a simple black bucket. I had to do something. Even though we didn't speak, I felt I was making her stay here that little bit less lonely, and that had to be a good thing.

It was hard trying to concentrate on writing these papers when I could hear her breathing. Yes, I could hear Ino's breathing and it frustrated me. I was only used to hearing my own breath, but as my ears tuned into the silence, I could hear hers as well.

"Don't you hate doing all that work..?"

My pen stopped writing and I lifted my head up slowly. We were looking each other in the eyes, I blinked. "I do."

"Then why do you do it?"

I looked back down to my worksheet. It was boring, yes, but it was better than having to try and talk to Ino. "I don't know."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Here we go again with the 'I don't know'."

We shared a look at each other, then I proceeded to finish off my paper. It was nearly dark, and I didn't want to be stuck in here all night. I had a huge pile of paper work to do, but I wasnt going to get it all done in one night. My pen stroked swiftly through the paper, finishing off the last paragraph of my official statement. I was finally done.

I moved the finished paper over the the right side of my desk; the finished pile, and proceeded to drop my pen in the drawer. Now came the awkward part; where me and Ino walked out together, and she went one way and I went the other. Except this time I would be going to the same place as her, my place.

"Are you walking me home or something?" Ino asked me as we walked through the halls of my apartment building.

I shook my head slightly and shoved my hands in my pockets. Officially more awkward than I thought, my heart was beating fast I was beginning to shake slightly. I didn't know what for, but I assumed it was nerves; how I wished they would just go away!

"Ok... so why are we walking in the same direction?"

I sighed and kept my sights forward, it would make things more awkward if I had to look at her. "Remember when you asked who's place you were staying in?"

"Yeeaahh?" she dragged on.

"It's mine."

What came over me to tell her that? I could have just said, 'yes I am walking you home, it is compulsory for you to be watched at all times'. Even if I had said that, she knew I would be lying, and ask why I hadn't walked her home all the other nights.

"I KNEW IT."

I stopped at the door and turned my head around slightly. She was grinning at me while pushing her hair behind her ear.

"It made sense why it was so bland in there, I mean c'mon its all white and plain and boring..." she shrugged. "It just seemed like you."

We walked in silently and Ino sat on the couch while I leaned myself against the wall. I relaxed my head on the wall and looked up to the ceiling. Ino was right, everything was white. The couches were white, the floor was white and even the _ceiling_ was white. "I'm boring?" I asked innocently.

She giggled lightly. "I didn't mean it literally, you're not boring, just quiet..."

I just continued to stare at the ceiling. So I wasn't boring, like my home, I was just quiet. Wasn't white a quiet color anyway? I groaned a little. Why would everything she say make me think so much? I was over analyzing things, getting too caught up in what Ino was saying to me.

"You ok?"

She looked at me worryingly, like that look Temari would always give me when I never got any sleep. "We should get some sleep."

**AN: ok so I know this is short! But I'm in the process of a big move at the moment, so big its to another country! And I figured a short little chapter would be better than no chapters :D I have to admit this sounds a little rushed to me, but I'm sure you will all be able to tell me that in the wonderful reviews you give me :D Byebye!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was another night without any sleep, except this time I wasn't the only one awake. Ino stayed up with me all night, and we talked. I could tell she was very tired, but she wouldn't sleep; despite me saying otherwise.

"If you're going to stay up, I might as well keep you company," She said to me.

It almost felt like there was a friendship now between the two of us. Ino even cut my hair, after how many weeks of putting it off, and she did a good job too. It wasn't too short, nor was it too long.

It felt good having my hair finally out of my face, I could see my eyes properly now, and I wasn't struggling to flick my hair out of my face every time it got in the way. I ran my hands through the red strands that remained, and closed my eyes. For some reason, cutting my hair felt very significant to me. It felt like it was a new beginning, like there was some sort of weight lifted off my shoulders. I was relaxed.

"So, do you eat?"

My eyes opened, and the familiar scent of roses swift through the air like it was dancing through the silence. I perched myself up on my elbows, and looked out the doorway. Ino was standing there, in a white t-shirt that was far too big for her, her long hair dangling all over the place, and shorts that were so short you could barely see them under the shirt...

"I'm making pancakes, do you want some?"

Was I really hungry? I took a quick glance at my stomach, as if searching for any signs of it needing food. Nothing. She then smiled at me, and the tiniest gasp left my lips.

"I'll make you some anyway."

The last thing I saw was her blonde hair float out after her, and then my heart began to race completely out of tune. My breathing picked up, and there was a strange feeling rising in my gut. I stood up quickly, but only to find myself caught in a dizzy spell; what was going on?

"Gaara! They're on the bench! Hurry while they are still hot!"

I placed my head in my hands, I could feel the heat rising on my cheeks and my heart wasn't exactly slowing down. I was nervous, no, this feeling was beyond nervous, it was a catastrophic feeling, like my heart was going to thud out of my chest. I could hear her placing the plates carefully down on the bench, the slight scrape of metal against metal as the pancake flipped, my senses were all heightened.

And that was when I ran, straight past Ino, out the door, and out into the corridor. It would only take me a few seconds to reach outside, and then I would be free...

0o0o0o0o

"You left her there by herself?"

I nodded.

"And you don't know why?"

I nodded again.

"Do you know if she's still there?"

I shook my head.

"Do you want her to be there when you go home?"

"I hardly ever go home," I replied without even thinking.

Temari sighed and shook her head slightly. I could tell she was annoyed, I did interrupt her while she was writing something, no doubt a letter to Shikamaru. Finding her here in the library was a blessing in disguise, I knew Ino hated reading, she told me so herself last night, so even if she did come looking for me, she wouldn't come here.

"Gaara, are you attracted to her?"

It was then I looked over to Temari, frowning at her question. "What?"

"I said, are you attracted to her? I wouldn't blame you if you were, she does prance around in pretty much nothing..." she rolled her eyes.

I looked down at the table, then rested my head into my hand. _Attracted._ It was such a strange word, and yet it could mean so much. I had to think to myself, to actually wonder if there was an attraction to Ino. Never before had I even thought of a woman as pretty or beautiful, they were all the same to me, nothing special about any of them. I then thought of Ino; those same thoughts I thought of every other woman were nonexistent, there was something about her, something shone that made me more aware of who she was.

"Ugh, you are attracted to her aren't you?" Temari sighed. "I can see it in the way you're day dreaming. Look Gaara, she's only here for a few more weeks then she leaves, I think it would be best for you to stay away from her. You don't know what she's like when she knows someone 'admires' her, so to speak."

"Stay away from her?" Temari nodded. "That would be nearly impossible..." I sighed.

"Oh don't tell me she already has you twisted around her evil little finger already?"

I shook my head lightly. "We are friends."

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where have you been?" There was worry in her eyes, loneliness too. "I wanted to go and look for you, but I'm not allowed to leave this area..."

I pushed past her gently, and shut the door behind me. It had been 6 hours since I left, and needless to say I was almost scared. A part of me wanted to leave, to stay away from this place and never come back, but the other part of me wanted to stay, we were friends after all.

"I had to talk to Temari," I mumbled quietly, taking I seat in the living area.

"Oh, about Konoha?" She asked, taking a seat opposite me.

Her blue eyes lingered on mine for what seemed like eternity before I replied. "Yeah."

It wasn't a complete lie, I did talk to Temari about the letter I received just minutes before I ran into her. Of course It was just another letter from Naruto, with good news though. He managed to get the virus under control quicker than anticipated, but he still wanted to keep Ino here in the mean time, just in case.

"Any good news?"

"Everything is under control."

Her eyes lit up slightly. "The whole village is safe?" I nodded, and she smiled. "That's awesome! I don't know what I would have done if one of the civilians ended up like me, with this stupid growth-"

Ino suddenly clammed up, her happy expression turned cold and secretive; my eyes thinned immediately with concern. "Growth?"

She stood up quickly, her hands covering her mouth. It was then I could sense her fear, I could hear her heart hammering, and her body shaking. "What growth Ino?" I demanded, standing up.

"I didn't say anything," she shook her head nervously.

I looked her up and down, she was still wearing the oversized t-shirt and shorts, obviously she wasn't trying to hide anything on her body if she dressed like that. Even during the day she would wear half cropped shirts showing her abdomen. That was when I looked at her face; the left side that was always covered by her hair, never shown to anyone, even when demanded.

I took a few steps closer to her, an overwhelming feeling of desperation flowing through me. I knew there was a reason she was hiding her face, and now I knew why. It was a small slip of the tongue, she said just that little bit too much, and I knew her secret.

"Please don't..." she pleaded, eyes swelling up.

"I have to," I responded, grabbing her hands by the wrist and pulling them away from her face.

My heart began to beat faster, and we looked each in the eyes. Never before had I seen so much emotion emitting from one person. Ino was upset, she was upset that I figured out her secret, but there was more to her than that, she was unhappy...

"I don't want to be kept in a hospital room for weeks on end, can't you understand that?" she wept.

I didn't reply, I just moved closer to her, leaning one hand on her shoulder and moving the other one to stroke the blonde hair that covered her face. I hesitated a little, letting the strands fall between my fingers, before pushing her bangs behind her ear completely.

My hand twitched a little in shock, while Ino broke down in tears.

**AN: Woohoo its been awhile hasn't it? Still a little bit shorter than I would like, but it cant be helped! I probably wont be updating as fast as I used too, which is sad but I'm sure you will all continue to support me in the wonderful REVIEWS you leave behind :D Thankyou!**


	7. Chapter 7

That was the first time in 7 years that I was actually scared. My whole life seemed to flash before me, my father and his cruel intentions, the mother I never met, my brother and sister, and most of all; my village.

All I remember feeling was rage, it was burning through my body like I was on fire. I wanted to hit her for lying to me, to show her that you don't lie to the Kazekage, but the instant look of fear in her eyes stopped me.

Ino was scared, just as much as I was.

"You lied to me," I mumbled softly, trying not to show the anger that was building inside me.

"I-I'm so sorry," she stuttered. "I didn't want to be k-kept in a hospital room, by myself-"

She stopped babbling when I assume she saw the rage in my eyes. I had to get rid of her, she had to get out of this apartment, out of this entire building before anyone found out. I would have to take her underground, seal her down there, so that no one would be able to see the red infected skin that was hidden behind her golden hair.

The infected skin was so red, it almost looked like the color of man made cherries. It wasn't covering all of the area that was hidden under her hair, only from the top of her forehead, to about an inch under her eye. It was easy to tell that this was something out of the ordinary, her normal colored blue eye had turned red, just like the skin around it.

"Don't look at it!" She screamed in frustration, pulling her hair across her face. "It's hideous! Stop staring!"

My heart was beating so hard, I couldn't hear myself think. I could hear her heart beating too, along with her heavy breathing a frustrated whimpers.

Without thinking, I grabbed her by the hand and escorted her out of the building.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Where no one can see you."

o0o0o0o0o0o

"This isn't fair..." She whimpered as I closed the the silver barred gate.

"Neither Is lying to me."

"I didn't lie!" She yelled, clinging onto the bars, her hair falling around her face. "I just didn't tell you there was anything wrong with me."

"Does Naruto know about this?" I asked hastily. If he did, then that meant he willingly put my village in danger, but surely he wouldn't do that...

She shook her head. "No, I never let them examine me."

I took in a deep breath of the cold stone air, and exhaled deeply. I was glad that this was a quick fix, just put her in the dungeons before anyone would notice, but she couldn't stay in here for the last few weeks of her duration here, she would freeze.

I took one last look at her though the metal bars, then slowly made my way out. Footstep after footstep, I felt the distance greatening between us, and I could feel Ino's chakra darkening.

She didn't want to be alone.

O0o0o0o0o0o

"Kazekage, sir," Matsuri said quietly as she entered my office. "Are you doing alright? I mean... how are you? You seem to be a bit dull these past few days."

I scratched my head lightly, and glanced up. That look that Matsuri was giving me, it was exactly like Temari would always give. I hated it. It showed that they were worried about me, where as it should be the other way around, after all I am the Kazekage.

I took in a deep breath and nodded. "I'm fine."

She inched a little closer, her hands held to her chest. "Are you sure? I know we don't talk much, but I can't help but I feel I know you all to well. Is this because Ino hasn't been around?"

My eyes drifted off to the side, I couldn't stand to look at her. "No."

Matsuri gave a small grunt. "I can see it in your eyes you know, the way you look at her..."

"Matsuri, I don't look at her any different to how I look at you."

I was beginning to get frustrated. It was bad enough I had all of this paper work sitting on my desk that hadn't been done, but now I had Matsuri on my case? I needed to be alone, and I needed people to stop worrying about me.

"That's a lie," she said strongly, catching my attention. The pitch in her voice was deep and strong, like she had been holding in her anger, Matsuri sounded like she wanted to start an argument. I looked her in the eye. "In all the years I've worked under you, you've barely said a word to me. You don't look at me, you don't even smile. But with Ino? Seriously? You take one look at her and you cant even finish your paper work!"

"That's enough," I said sternly and attempted to get back to work, but Matsuri was stubborn.

"No, its not enough! I'm sick to death of trying to win your attention, when some Leaf Nin can come here for two weeks and be treated like a god! You pay so much attention to her Gaara, what about me?"

It then all hit me. That's why she stuck around for this long, that's why she always smiled at me oddly, why she would always go out of her way to do things for me. Matsuri cared for me, in a way that I could never return the favor.

"I think its time for you to leave."

"What?" she whimpered. I could see the tears beginning to form in her eyes, the panic written all over her face, I couldn't stand to look at it.

"You need to leave now, I have work to do."

One small tear dropped down her cheek before she ran out the door.

**AN: Ok I know its been so long and I'm sorry! I plan on updating waaaaayyy more now that I'm settled in :) Feel free to review ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

"Have you been to visit her yet Gaara?"

"No."

Temari sighed and handed me a bowl full of her famous curry and vegetables. "Why not?"

I shrugged and accepted the bowl, sliding it in front of me like it was a toy car. Temari took a seat beside me at her small table and twisted her spoon around in her curry.

It was a desperate attempt to get me around for dinner; telling me she would cook her curry, and I knew why. I admitted Ino into the hospital, so the medics could take care of her, and somehow in this week of her admittance, Temari discovered what happened.

"So she lied, its not like what she has is going to spread through the village. Besides... she feels bad enough as it is..."

"If I recall correctly it was you telling me she was spoiled and always got what she wanted."

"Yeah, but I never said she wasn't a good person, Gaara."

I ignored her comment and took in a mouthful of the green curry. All kinds of spices twisted through my mouth like bliss, and slid down my throat like the sweetest yoghurt.

Temari also ate, her head resting in her hands, not caring to hide her ignorant grunts that she spat out after every mouthful. She was angry with me, as per normal, and this time I didn't really understand why. The secret of Ino's condition was kept hidden, no one within the village (other than the medics) knew what was wrong with her, Temari just happened to find out by accident.

"So you're just not going to talk to her anymore?"

I didn't reply.

Temari sipped from her spoon slowly and glared at me. "Ok, not talking to me either. I get it, Ino screwed up, but she did it out of good faith. Its not like you would want to be locked up in a hospital room for all that time either. Besides she only has one more week here, what happens when she goes Gaara? You might never see her again."

I pushed my plate away from me. "I'm not interested Temari."

"You never are, are you?" She slammed her hand and the table, causing the spoons the clang against the bowls. "I am sick to death of your ignorance Gaara. You befriended Ino, and do you know what friends do? They look out for each other. And what are you doing? Sitting here feeling sorry for yourself."

"I know what a friend is," I replied angrily.

"Obviously not, because you are still sitting here! You haven't visited Ino in a week! I have been visiting her, having to talk to her about you, as she asks me constantly how you are. You are so cruel!"

My fists clenched together tightly as Temari's glare lingered on me.

"And don't think this is just about Ino," she grunted. "Matsuri too. You need to become more aware of the people around you, and other peoples feelings Gaara. How are you going to be a great Kazekage if you can't understand the people closest to you?"

"I understand all that I need to, getting emotionally involved doesn't help anything."

"No, but it shows something Gaara. Strength, courage, bravery. What does not acknowledging people show?"

I found my brows furrowing at her question. What was the point of understanding someones feelings? It had nothing to do with my work, all I needed was the simple yes or no answers from them, I didn't need to hear about what was wrong in their family or why their life was so terrible. Nothing could compare to what I went through.

Temari saddened. "Don't you get it? I care so much about you, after all you are my younger brother. I would like to think you feel the same way about me and Kankuro, but I know you don't. We both know you don't, but we still care about you just as much. We might just be people to you Gaara, but in reality we mean a whole lot more than you think."

It was then I began to think, about all the times Temari and Kankuro weren't there for me, all the times they ignored me. I hated it, it made me a monster. But back then it was all child's play, just children being children, and as we grew older, they became more friendly towards me, more like... a family.

"I love you, so much Gaara, I just wish you could understand."

_Love._ The symbol I bore on my forehead, and yet did I even know what it meant? Temari seemed to understand what it was, but I still couldn't figure it out, after all these years... "What is love..?"

"Its an unconditional affection, without any limits," she smiled.

"Meaning?"

"I would die for you, and so would Kankuro."

o0o0o0o0o0o

It took me all night to decide whether I was going to see her or not. Once again, I was stuck at my desk, paper work piled up to my nose, and I had done nothing about it. My conversation with Temari had some what brought me back to reality, and I could then understand where she was coming from.

She was being a caring sister, and she wanted me to be the same, _caring._ But not just to her, to Matsuri, Ino, the whole world. Temari wanted me to learn how to understand other peoples feelings so it would help me run this village; but the sad thing was, I couldn't understand my own feelings. My brain was telling me something different to what my heart was telling me, I couldn't concentrate on my work like I wanted too. I was at war with myself.

That's when I decided I was going to see Ino. My hand had been resting on her door handle to her ward for over five minutes now. It wasn't like me to get nervous, but I couldn't tell my hand to grasp open the door. I let the handle go, and took a deep breath in. Was I forcing myself into doing this? Was I subconsciously only doing this for Temari because that's what family is supposed to do?

I knocked on the wooden door nervously.

"Who is it?" A muffled sound asked.

I didn't answer, I just opened the door, no matter how much I was telling myself not too.

Ino took one look at me, and her eyes widened. "Oh.. um come in I guess.."

She was sitting on the bed, her long hair still covering the burdened side of her face, T-shirt that was incredibly too big for her, and shorts. I shut the door behind me and leaned up against it. I didn't know what I was doing here, and I'm sure Ino didn't either.

As time passed, we shared occasional looks at each other, but no conversation ever came out of it. It was usually Ino that would start a conversation, but it was obvious that tonight she wasn't going too; and it was all because of me. I had hurt her.

"Are you feeling any better?" I managed to spit out. It didn't sound caring, nor did it sound like I cared, but I needed to start some kind of conversation to get rid of the awkwardness.

She nodded and looked down at the bedsheets. "Yeah I'm feeling alright, still the same- sort of." Ino looked at me slightly. "What about you?"

I nodded indicating that I was fine.

She sighed. "You know this is really awkward you being here right? Like... I don't know what I'm supposed to say to you. It was obvious I pissed you off, and fair enough, I would have been pissed too. But why are you here?"

"I don't know," I replied. It was the truth, I didn't know why I was here.

"Ooookayyyy.." she trailed off and began to play with her hair.

She twisted the long strands through her fingers like they were a brush, flicked the ends over her hands in a smooth motion. I couldn't help but watch her, there was something about her that kept me wanting to stare at her. Maybe Matsuri was right, maybe I did look at her differently than I would to any normal female.

But what was so special about Ino? She was a leaf nin, she had long blonde hair, blue eyes and a possibly fatal virus.

I sighed to myself quietly and slowly walked over to her bedside. My foot steps seemed to echo through the room and Ino looked at me strangely. I pulled the chair that was beside her bed and sat myself down facing her. "Let me see your eye."

Ino had a angered look on her face, and it was obvious she didn't want to show me; but she slowly pulled her hair back behind her ear. There it was again, the bright red skin and the bright red eye that caused all of this commotion. There were darker spots of red spread throughout the already infected skin, making it seem like small caverns were forming in her face.

"It's growing," she sighed as she pointed to the back of her neck. "Its spreading from my eye to the back of my neck. I'm lucky I can still hide it, but soon I wont be able to..."

I inched closer to her, grazing the back of my hand across her skin. It was lumpy and felt like metal, it was nothing like skin. Ino closed her eyes in frustration as I continued to rub my thumb across the strange texture.

"Please stop," she pleaded, eyes still closed. "I'm ugly, I don't want anyone to see."

"You're beautiful-" I blurted out.

Ino's eyes shot open, and I pulled my hand back, realizing what I had said. My heart began to race uncontrollably, and I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. What did I just say to her?

"W-what?" She asked me stuttering as her hair fell back down from behind her ear.

My eyes searched all over for something to say, I didn't know what had just happened, I was speechless. "I-"

It was strange, and it all happened so quickly. Ino's lips, I never imagined could have felt so warm or could have tasted so sweet. She kissed me.

**AN: so thankyou to everyone that is reviewing! And yes I know my last story was a bit shrot, but hopefully this one makes up for it haha. Review please! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: first off.. I AM SO SORRY. Okay, I know it has been forever since I updated, and I was reading this today and strangely wondered why I stopped writing this! I got so interested in it that when I saw the last cliff hanger on chapter 8, I wanted to shoot myself for not continuing. I was also disappointed because that meant I was the one that had to continue the story and I had to put in the hard work to make it _awesome_. Haha. Well anyways, no more lies, I deffo plan on updating more! Especially because I want to finish this, not just because you guys give me awesome reviews, ( ;D ) but because it would be an accomplishment on my part. Any way, please enjoy, and you know the rest :)**

"I'm- I'm so sorry,"

My eyes had instinctively closed, and the sweet soft warmness of Ino's lips were no longer lingering on mine. I didn't really hear what she said, it wasn't registering in my head. I opened my eyes.

Her cheeks were flush with the brightest red, her golden hair shining like it was an everlasting energy source. She kept speaking to me, but I couldn't hear what she was saying, all I could focus on was the sweet pink lips that moved with every word she spoke. I was astounded at myself; how could I let one little kiss blind me so much? I wasn't even focusing on the real reason why I was here, all I could think about was Ino, and how beautiful she was.

"I don't know what came over me, I've never done that before. Oh my god... I'm so sorry!" She ran her hands through her hair, not caring that she revealed her infected skin as she did so.

It was like my vision was clouded; all I could see was Ino, and every little movement she made. From the small twitch of her fingers, to the glided movement of her hair as it fell over her shoulders. She was all I could focus on.

"Are you OK?" she asked warily. "Oh god... of course your fine... Its me, I made a huge fool out of myself," She jumped off the side of the bed and began pacing back and forth nervously.

I got to my feet and walked over to her side as she stopped pacing. She was shaking nervously; and so was I. I had no Idea what I was doing, all I knew was that I wanted to be near her, I _needed_ to be near her.

She waved me off. "I've probably disgraced you or something strange like that. Do you send people to prison for kissing the Kazekage? It was by accident, I really didn't mean too."

I ran my hand through her hair, instantly feeling her nervousness drop and disappear. It was like I had been stuck in one room all day, then finally being able to make it outside to all the fresh air. I felt so free. I closed my eyes, and leaned my forehead onto hers. I wasn't sure if Ino had her eyes closed, but I could tell she was relaxing, she grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

I left after that moment. It was strange; I found myself smiling as I left, it wasn't like me. All Ino did was kiss me, and suddenly I turned into some kind of lap dog that couldn't take my eyes off her. I had to force myself to leave, otherwise I wasn't sure what was going to happen, and I didn't like the fact that I couldn't trust myself.

I slumped onto my bed with my arms and legs outstretched. I needed to sleep on this, I needed to at least figure out what was going on in my head.

O0o0o0o0o0o

"Wow, look who's speeding through all of their paper work. Whats got you in such a good mood?"

Temari. I looked up slowly, and my sister had one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen her smile plastered all over her face. I shrugged and continued writing my report for the new hospital scheme.

She came over to my desk, slammed her hands on the table and leaned right over and into my face. "What did you do last night?"

"I slept," I responded, not taking my eyes off my paper.

Temari lightly dragged her finger over the top of my desk, her smile still lingering on her lips. "You know Ino leaves soon right?"

I nodded slightly, making sure not to make any sudden movements.

"Which means you will probably never see her again."

"I plan on seeing her before she leaves."

Temari giggled. "Oh do you now?"

I placed my pen down slowly, and looked up to my sister. Her smile, it was almost infectious. If I were anyone else, I would have fallen for her trick and smiled right back at her; told her what I had done with Ino last night, and how I felt that I was a part of her now.

I was still confused myself. Why did she do it? Why did I _like_ it? I was supposed to be the Kazekage, the leader of this land. I couldn't afford to have a distraction like Ino around, not when my people could possibly need me the most. It was then I decided: When Ino left, it was to be the last time I saw her. I couldn't afford this, to lose everything I had worked so hard for; I needed respect from my people and the only way I could do that was to keep myself out of trouble. And Ino was trouble. She brought out a side of me that I didn't like, it was so out of character for me; I was scared.

"And it will be the last time I see her."

Temari's smile faded slowly, and she placed her hands on her hips strongly. "What? Gaara, what is that supposed to mean?"

I picked up my pen and continued to write. "It means neither she or I will ever come into contact with each other again."

She threw her hand in the air, purely out of frustration. "Is this because of what happened with you and Ino? Really Gaara? You're going to seclude yourself away from her because of one little _kiss?_"

"Yes." I continued to write.

"Why?"

"I can't afford to be distracted."

"Matsuri distracts you all the time-"

"It's not the same," I interrupted. "Ino is different, I don't like it."

There was silence, and for once I was glad. For the few seconds that the silence remained in, I was able to think, able to clear everything in my head, able to _focus_; until Temari slapped me. Her hand against my cheek seemed to echo through my dull office as I looked up to her, my eyes wide with shock and astonishment. Temari never hit me, she would hit Kankuro, yes, but never me. As I looked up to her, there was something in her eyes that made me stop; strength, power, and the _loyalty_ to her friend.

"Grow up, Gaara. The only reason you are acting like this is because you are too scared to admit that you have feelings for her."

I swallowed hard, trying to comprehend what feelings she was talking about. Was it that way I looked at Ino, the way Matsuri said I did, was that what showed the kind of feelings I had for her? Was it in the way I spoke to her? I wasn't sure if I even had feelings, let alone something romantic for Ino.

"I know what I said about her, when she first got here," Temari sighed," but things with her seem different. Ino isn't the girl that I remember, she's calm now, she even speaks like a normal human being and not like some wench that has been dragged out of a hole. She hasn't complained lately like she used to, she's actually beginning to like it here Gaara. She's actually beginning to like _you._"

Like me? It was impossible. I was not a kind of creature that any normal person could love. Temari and Kankuro only love me because I am there younger brother. If I were anyone else, they would hate me. Naruto only loves me because he understands the loneliness, the silence that we both went through as children. I was a monster back then, and I am still a monster now, but the only difference is is that I have learned to control it. I have learned to control the monster inside me. There was no way Ino could care for me. No one can care for a monster.

"I am sorry Temari," I muttered. "But I have work to do."

She stormed out of my office, muttering curse words under her breath as she left.

O0o0o0o0oo

I rarely took the time to really take myself out of the world, to focus on what I wanted to focus on, not on what the council wanted me to focus on. But as I looked out over my village, over the young and happy people that seemed to glow in their never ending thoughts, all I could think about was Ino.

I told myself that the only reason I was thinking about her was because of Naruto. He had trusted me to look after her, and that's what I was doing. But deep down inside, I couldn't believe myself. I could only think about the color of her lips, the soft texture of them against mine, the small kiss we shared with each other last night. There was a part of me that wanted to do it again, to share that experience with her, to feel my heart do loops that I had never felt it do before.

But wasn't it just hours ago that I had convinced myself, and Temari that I was never to see Ino again? I was beginning to battle with myself. I wanted to see Ino, but a part of me didn't. I wanted to touch Ino, but another part of me didn't. I wanted to feel these feelings that Temari had told me about, but a part of me wouldn't let me. I was beginning to think that I was heartless, that there really was no hope for me to ever be capable of loving.

She only had a week left here before she went back to Konoha, but why was I worrying about that? As soon as she left, that meant that there was no worrying about the village anymore. No worrying whether or not one of the villagers would contract the same virus she had, it would be stress free, it would mean the council would be off my back.

"Kazekage, sir..." a voice said behind me.

I turned around, astonished that I didn't even hear Matsuri come up behind me. Either she was more skilled than I thought she was, or I was more lost in thought that I thought I was.

She had a sad look in her eyes. "They need you down at the hospital, sir. Something has happened."

"What is it?" I demanded, a part of me feeling particularly worried.

"It's Ino, sir," she whimpered. "She's in a coma."


	10. Chapter 10

I wasn't supposed to be here.

There was blood all over the floor, all over the walls, so thick it made some of the medic nin sick. I would have thought that something about the smell would have made me sick, too; but it did not. All it did was remind me of the blood that I had shed years ago. About the people that I had mindlessly killed, all for nothing.

Loud beeping was echoing through Ino's chaotic ward, as she lay spread on her bed, blood rising from her mouth every time the medics tried to push air into her lungs. She wasn't in a coma like Matsuri had told me. Ino had died.

I shouldn't be here, but I can't get myself to see that I need to. Ino was dead, and the medics were trying their best to bring her back to life.

"Kazekage, sir, you need to get out of here," one of the medics said to me. He was covered in blood and he looked far too stressed to be in an emergency situation like this. "We can't afford to have you around, not when the blood everywhere like this. You could get infected, sir."

Reality hit me. This ward was full of Ino's blood, contaminated blood that contained a deadly virus. My medics were in here, trying to save her life while they willingly put their own lives on the line. If they ever came down with the same disease as her...

"Gaara!" It was Temari. She was scared, the look in her eyes almost terrified. "Hurry up Gaara, get out of there!"

I took one last look at the medics, at the blood on the walls and all over the floor, and one last look at Ino, as she lay lifeless covered in her own blood. I walked out.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Temari was crying. It was horrible to watch, as she slammed her fists on my table angrily, loud whimpers echoing through my _boring_ apartment. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. I couldn't comfort her, I wouldn't know how to do it, even if I tried. It worried me to see her like this though, my sister was strong, very strong, but yet seeing her friend in such a state has turned her into someone that I didn't know.

"Aren't you even upset?" She looked at me suddenly, her eyes puffy and swollen.

I just stood looking at her, awkward and unsure.

She then stood strong, stormed over to me and shoved me in the chest. I didn't budge, which seemed to infuriate her even more. "I can't believe you!" she screamed. "She was my friend, Gaara! She was your friend! And you're just standing there like you don't even give a shit!"

I couldn't think about Ino, she was dead now. The only thing I needed to think about was to make sure my medics didn't catch her disease. If they contracted it and then went out into the village, then everything could turn bad, and the council would then have my title removed.

Temari's breathing was heavy as she took a step away from me. She wiped at the tears on her cheeks and sniffled a little. "You really don't have any feelings at all, do you?" Her dark blue eyes, which often seemed to change color in the light, stared me down. "If I were to die Gaara, or if Kankuro died, would you even mourn for us? Would you shed a tear at all? Because I know I would do it for you, and so would Kankuro." She was still crying, whimpering, but I sensed that she was still angry. "We always knew that it would be hard for you to love us, Gaara, but we still hope that some where deep down you do. We love you, and if you died... it would kill us inside. You're our little brother, and we will love you no matter what."

_Love._ I was still insure what it meant. If love was to make someone feel the way Temari was feeling, to make yourself become in such a state that you could barely comprehend what was going on, what was the point? What was the point of having to go through all of this trouble?

"You don't care about us," her bottom lip trembled. "I can see it in your eyes. If we died tomorrow you wouldn't have a care in the world, just like how Ino has died today. You don't care." her voice grew louder, more infuriated. "You heartless bastard!" she screamed at me. "You only care about yourself! Yet you let everyone around you care about you! Go screw yourself!"

I opened my mouth a little, to say something that would somehow reassure her that I did care for her, I just didn't know how I was able to care, but she walked out on me. Temari slammed the door so hard, the walls shook around me.

I was left alone, like I always was, to think and over analyze everything.

O0o0o0o0o0o

I went to my office for the rest of the day, finished off all of my paper work that I needed to finish, arranged all the meetings I needed to arrange. It didn't take me long, only six hours, but it was enough to take my mind off what was happening.

As the night sky set in, I didn't even feel tired at all. It was rare for me to sleep, and for once I wish I was tired, I wish that I was able to sleep and get away from all of this.

Now that I had nothing to do, I found myself drawing circles on my desk with my finger, with my head leaning in my other hand. It was entertaining for awhile, but eventually my thoughts got the better of me. I didn't like seeing Temari so upset, and something inside me tugged when I thought about her crying. It wasn't there when she was standing in front me, tears falling down her cheeks, only now that I really thought about it, I could feel the tugging sensation getting stronger. Temari was my sister, why didn't I care about her? She loved me, and that was more than I could ask from her.

I then started to think about Ino and there was something inside me that almost felt sorry for her. She didn't get to say goodbye to the people she loved before she died. She never got the chance to see her father, her mother, or her friends back in Konoha. I never said goodbye to her.

I felt guilty. She died on my watch and Naruto trusted me to look after her. I had failed him. What was he going to say when I notified him that one of his most trusted ninja had died on my watch?

I started to remember the loneliness I felt as a child. The sadness that used to overwhelm me everyday. All I had wanted was for someone to love me, to care about me and treat me like I was theirs, but no one ever did. It took everyone years before they began to trust me, even my brother and sister. But they loved me, no matter what I did. I never had the chance to tell them that I loved them.

With a frustrated sigh, I ran my hands through my hair. I forgot that it was short now, that Ino had cut if for me a few weeks ago.

She was alive a few weeks ago.

She was different, Ino was, and something about her made me different. Like Matsuri said, I looked at her differently, I acted strange when she was around, and now I was beginning to see that. For days I invited Ino into my office as I did my work, but why did I do it? I used to tell myself that it was because she wasn't used to being alone, that she needed the company, but what that really true? I even invited her into my own home, let her use my apartment while I stayed in my office till all hours of the night. I wasn't sure why I did it. Was it because I wanted to see her every time I went home? Was it because I enjoyed her company? Was it because I was attracted to her?

Something splashed on my desk. It was a warm type of liquid, but small. I looked down to see a very small puddle of what looked like water. I glanced up to the roof, to see where it was coming from, I thought that maybe it was rain, but as I looked my vision was glassy. There was something in my eyes, and I wiped at them only to see my robes dampened. I was crying.

I stared at my robes for what seemed like hours. _I was crying._ It had been years since I cried, and it was such a strange feeling. The small tears that ran down my cheek, they brought back memories about how I used to feel. I was sad all the time, and back then I tried to tell myself that I shouldn't have any feelings at all. But now I felt sad again. I was sure it was because of Ino, because she had died and I did nothing to stop it. I was never going to see her again. I wouldn't see her blonde hair, her beautiful smile, I would never be able to kiss her again.

I stood from my chair and made my way out of the door. I headed towards the hospital, I needed to see Ino before they carried her back to Konoha. She was going to be in a mess when I saw her, I knew that, but I couldn't resist. I needed to say goodbye.

O0o0o0o0o0o

I didn't expect her to look so serene. She seemed at peace.

I struggled initially, to walk into the ward, but it was cleaner than it was this morning. There was no blood anymore, no rushing medics, as Ino lay peacefully on her soft white sheeted bed.

With slow, quiet steps, I made my way to her bed, and sat at her side. Her skin was pale and blue, the color of dead. It saddened me so much, I felt it in my heart.

I reached out to her and lightly touched my fingers to her golden hair. It was still soft and silky, like it was when I had touched it when she was alive. I thought that maybe there would have been a difference, that maybe it would have felt coarse or ragged, not soft. I pushed it away from her eye, the one she hid from me for so long, only to be shocked at what I saw.

There was no infection anymore.

I had to stand to my feet quickly, as I was confused as to what was going on. Ino was diseased, she had an infection that was covering her eye, but now it was no longer there. Her skin was smooth and it looked like it hadn't been tainted at all.

My hands ran through my hair wearily. I didn't know what was going on. I was even more shocked when I saw her chest moving up and down.


	11. Chapter 11

_'Ino is cured? Really Gaara? Wow that's great news! I knew she would be able to recover, and I knew it would take some time, but I am so glad that it has finally happened. I must admit I was confused at first when you said she had passed on, but then only moments later to have another letter from you stating different; but what ever the case, Ino is alive and well. I will be sending a few of my top jounin to come and get her, and maybe throw her a little party as well. Ino likes those kinds of things. You wont mind, will you Gaara, buddy? You never know, you might find yourself having fun at this party! Thanks a bunch! Naruto._

I was too kind to him. Far too kind. I didn't like parties much, nor did I like loud music or drunk people. I showed Temari Naruto's letter, and she agreed with him that a party had to be thrown. I was against it at first, and wanted nothing to do with it, until she reminded me who it was for.

"It's for Ino, Gaara," she had said to me. "She deserves to celebrate."

That's right. The party was for Ino.

I hadn't seen her or talked to her after she miraculously came back from the dead. That was three days ago now. I wanted to see her, to talk to her and ask her how she was, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. All I could remember about her was seeing her dead on that hospital bed. She was blue, cold, and very much deceased. But for some strange reason, that even my top medics couldn't understand, she began to breath like life had been thrown back into her. It was a miracle to say the least.

_Knock, knock._

As I slowly did up the buttons to my white dress shirt, I turned around at the knock on my apartment door. With his wide grin and goofy manner, my brother Kankuro proudly invited himself in. I wanted to smile at him, to show him that I was at least happy to see him, but I couldn't bring my lips to move.

"Gaara!" he smiled cheerfully as he gave me a manly pat on the back. "I haven't seen you in awhile." he then whistled as he looked me up and down. "Nice shirt, bro. Where are you off to tonight?"

I adjusted my collar slightly, and playfully tugged at the haggard t-shirt he was wearing. "I could ask you the same thing."

Kankuro was a few inches taller than me, and he liked to make it known. He would often pat me on the head as he walked past, even if we were in the middle of a meeting with the council. As he got older, he seemed to become more childish. I wasn't complaining though, it was almost like a breath of fresh air.

"This?" he pointed to his shirt with patterns all over it. "It was from a concert I went to a few weeks ago, little brother. You should come with me some time."

I shook my head lightly, before looking out the window to the dark sky. "No thank you."

Kankuro walked past me, (patted my head) and sprawled himself all over the couch. He took a few glances around my apartment with an estranged look before saying, "You know, this place is really boring. You need to lighten it up a bit."

_Boring._ That's exactly what Ino had said. She told me my apartment was boring, and I wondered if that meant I was boring in return. Of course she said no, but I knew she was only being kind.

I sighed quietly. I had agreed to go to Ino's party tonight, but I didn't feel like I was in the mood at all. Temari suggested that I need to 'have a few drinks' before I got there, but I didn't see how that was going to help the situation. I was nervous. I was scared. I was nervous to see Ino. I was scared what she was going to say.

"So are we going to this party, or not?" he asked looking at me from over the back of the couch.

"What?" I replied instantly.

He shot me a smile. "Temari sent me here to make sure you were coming. I'm glad I don't have to drag you down there."

o0o0o0o0o0o

The party wasn't what I expected it to be. I expected large lights, I expected music so loud it would have made zombies roll in their graves. But it was nothing like that. There were nin from Konoha, drinking small glasses of what I assumed was sake. I recognized a few of them; Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, and Rock Lee. I then also saw a few of my own nin, including Matsuri.

She took a glance at me, and held onto it for as long as she could before looking away. I had the feeling she was admiring me, but it still made me feel uncomfortable.

"I don't like this," I said to Kankuro blandly as he smiled and waved to everyone he saw.

"Chill out little brother," he mused. "Here, I'll get us a drink. Go and see Temari and stop her from drooling over that Nara boy, would ya?"

I tried to explain to him that I had no interest in drinking, or socializing with Temari and Shikamaru, but he took off with out a second thought.

Once again I was left to my own thoughts. I could hear my heart beating over the low, slow pacing music. I could hear my breathing, smooth and consistent. I didn't want to be here. People were drinking, and no doubt in a matter of hours they were going to be making fools of themselves. I didn't want to be around to see that happening, especially if some of those people were jounin suna nins.

My uncomfortableness was beginning to show, as my fingers started to twitch lightly. _Remember why you are here,_ I told myself. _You are here to celebrate Ino's life._

"Kazekage, sir-" a small voice said behind me.

I flinched a little. I didn't even hear her come up behind me. I was too busy thinking... I slowly turned to the blonde woman that I thought had died. To the woman that had come back from the dead. I turned to Ino.

She looked _beautiful._ She wore a white feathered dress that fell high above her knees. It was strapless and held her breasts perfectly so the curves showed at the top. Her long blonde hair dangled loosely over her shoulders, and this time it wasn't covering half of her face. Both of her eyes were visible now, both perfect and untainted.

I was looking at her fiercely, something that I had never done before, and I assumed she sensed it. Her cheeks became flush and she looked down shyly. "Thank you for coming," she smiled. "I told Temari to invite you, but she said she wasn't sure if you would make it. But here you are."

"It was the least I could do," I said calmly, shoving my hands into my pockets.

Ino's smile then turned sad, her eyes lowering just a little showing her weakness and vulnerability. "I was wrong about you," she said carefully. "I always thought you were the bad guy. The one that was going to make everyone's life hell."

I cringed at the thought. If Naruto hadn't of come into my life, it was quite possible that I could have ruined everyone's lives. She seemed to sense my cautiousness, and took a step closer to me. I could smell her perfume, a mixture of coconut and jasmine, and also mixing in with it, I could smell the alcohol.

"Naruto tried to tell me all the good things about you, but I never listened. I blocked him out because I didn't believe what he was saying was true. But now I see what he meant, Gaara." Her cheeks then became flush and she whispered. "I saw you, sitting beside my bed while I was dead. I saw you touch my hair. I saw you caress my cheek with such tenderness. Even though I had lied to you, and put your village in danger, you were still there for me after I had died."

I couldn't help but stare into her blue eyes. They looked at me like they were trying to speak to me, trying to tell me all the secrets to the world. I silently wished that I was as great as she was making me out to be.

As soon as I saw her chest moving in the hospital, I left her room and called the chief Medic to attend to her immediately. I never saw her again after that, until now. I was being a coward, and I would have never seen her again if Temari hadn't convinced me to throw this party.

Small tears started to form in her eyes, and I remembered the time that I had cried, over her. It had been the first time in years that I had cried, and it was because of Ino. I sighed lightly. "I wish to leave this place. Would you like to come with me?"

I wasn't sure where the question had come from, or why I had asked it, but it seemed to lighten up Ino's mood. She smiled a little a nodded bravely. "I would love to."

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ino was a little drunk as we made it back to my apartment. She told me she hadn't drunk that much, but I wasn't so sure. Strangely I wasn't disgusted by it either, I was just amazed at how it made her. She seemed far more open and emotionally sensitive.

I watched her as she bent of to slip off her heels. I tried not to look, but her dress rode up high, and all I could see were her lovely long legs. I never thought I would find legs so attractive, but I found myself wanting more.

When she stood back up, she looked over her shoulder to me with a smile. A giggle left her lips as she ran down the hall way, and straight into my room. I then slipped off my own shoes and followed her strangely. What was she doing? Why was she acting so strange?

"Your bed is so comfortable," she said as she snuggled herself between the pillows.

I leaned on the doorjamb and just watched her. I was half expecting this to be a dream, that she was going to turn blue and die at any moment. But she didn't. I could hear her breathing, I could hear her heartbeat; she was very much alive.

"Gaara," I flinched a little at the way she said my name. There was a huskiness to it that I had never heard anyone use before. "Come and lie down with me."

I hesitated a little. "You look quite comfortable on your own."

"You shouldn't always believe what you see, Kazekage."

She was so much like Temari, strong witted and arrogant. I slowly paced over to my bed, which looked strangely _full._ I hadn't slept in it in days, let alone lie in it. There was something serene about seeing Ino in it, the way her curves molded into the blankets, they way her hair fell around her like a beautiful sheen.

As I lay on the bed, I could feel her staring at me. I wasn't even facing her yet, but the power of her stare was incredibly strong. I then turned on my side to face her.

"Hi," she smiled at me, moving some of her hair away from her face.

I took in a small breath. "Hi."

She laughed. "You are so shy, Gaara. Anyone would think you haven't been in bed with a woman before." I assumed she saw the blank expression I had, as her eyes widened a little. "You have been... you know.. in bed with a woman before, haven't you?"

"No," I replied. "It was something that I never took an interest in."

Her eyes were still wide with shock. I wasn't sure what she was so surprised about. I was never interested in women, I never found any attractive and they just seemed like normal people to me. Besides, I had to focus on my village. I was the Kazekage, and I didn't have the time to interact with the opposite sex.

She bit her bottom lip lightly, which sent butterflies all through my stomach. How strange that was, that she could make one simple movement with her lips and my body reacted in a way I never knew about. "Can I try something?" she asked quietly.

I was skeptical at first, but something in her eyes made me change my mind. I nodded.

She sat up slowly and pointed to me. "Lay on your back."

I did as I was told nervously. I was sure that this was the most nerve wrecking moment of my life, as I saw Ino crawl over to me. She placed both of her hands softly on my shoulders, then lifted her leg over my body so that she was straddling my hips. My heart rate picked up immediately, and butterflies began to soar all through my body. What was this feeling?

"Ino," I whispered strangely, but she just smiled down at me as she ran her hands through my hair.

"Just go with," she leaned down to me. "I know it's strange but-"

I pulled her down so our bodies both molded together. The heat that came off of her was almost unbearable, it made me even more hungry for her as I kissed her.


	12. Chapter 12

My body was on fire.

Was this what love was? Feeling so out of control that you had to rely on your instincts to make the right move? Groaning every time you made contact with a person because it sent electric shocks through your body? I told myself not to think about it, to just be in the moment with Ino, but my mind was racing out of control.

She was grinding her hips against mine, as her hands quickly unbuttoned my shirt. Ino quickly ripped the material off my body, before her hands roamed up and down my stomach. I watched her eyes as she studied me; hunger and desperation lingering within them.

"You shouldn't be allowed to wear clothes," she said with heavy breaths. "You're too beautiful, Gaara."

_Gaara._ I never knew my name could sound so sweet, but she made it sound that way. I knew if it came out of anyone else mouth, it would sound dull and boring, but with Ino... It was like magic to my ears.

"You give me far too much credit," I mumbled as I traced my fingers up her hip.

Ino closed her eyes at that moment, as I ran my hands up her arms, across her collar bone and up to her neck. She shuddered as my hands drifted back down, grazing over her breast lightly. Her breathing increased then, and she opened her eyes, pulling me up to a powerful kiss.

It was a mixture of lips, teeth and tongues. She was aggressive as she bit my lower lip lightly. I tasted blood as our tongues intertwined, sending me off into what seemed like my own little world.

She groaned against my lips as I felt the strange, but yet familiar feeling growing in my pants. I had erections before, during my teen years, but I managed to will them away. I tried it now, as Ino rubbed her heat against me, but I couldn't do it. I had no will around her.

"Ino," I managed to gasp, as she pulled away for air.

There must have been a hint of despair in my voice, because she then pulled away from me completely, sitting on my lap with her legs pulled tightly together. One of her hands was covering her mouth, as I managed to see through the daze that she had put me in. She was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," she said with a flush on her cheeks. "I didn't mean to provoke anything, I'm just not used to-" she paused and looked away. "I'm just not used to a guy not wanting to sleep with me."

I wanted to sleep with her, I wanted to touch her body in ways that she, or I, could never imagine. I wanted to share this moment with her, to be a part of her as she was of me; but I couldn't bring myself to do it. My body was saying yes, but my mind was saying no.

"It's my fault," I said as I sat up. Ino shifted a little so she was still sitting on my lap, but in a much more comfortable position. I leaned on one arm. "I got too carried away."

Ino smiled at me then. Her smile was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. Her whole face lit up when she did. "It's natural, you shouldn't feel ashamed. You are a male, after all."

"It's unacceptable," I muttered.

"Don't be silly. I was just as much enjoying it as you were. If anything, we are both to blame."

I couldn't help staring in her eyes. It was a compelling feeling that I had never felt before, as I felt like I was looking at the most precious thing in the world. She was still smiling, as she ran her hand through my hair, her thumb lightly grazing my tattoo.

The was a burning spark at the contact, and we both jumped in surprise. She pulled her hand away from my tattoo cautiously, looking at her delicate fingers before looking back to me. I wanted to ask her if she felt the same thing I did, the same burning sensation; but the look in her eye's said she did.

It almost seemed as if reality dawned on her, as she said, "I leave tomorrow."

I took in a small breath and replied, "I know."

o0o0o0o0o0o

There was a silence in the air that I wasn't quiet expecting as we stood outside the front gates to Suna, waiting for the Konoha nin to make their leave.

Temari was saying goodbye to Shikamaru, hugging him tightly and claiming that they were going to be together one day, and never separated. Sakura was counting her supplies, saying she needed to make sure they had everything they needed, just in case something happened. Kankuro was making small talk with Neji, while I looked at Ino from a distance, and she looked at me.

My heart was tugging as I saw the pain on her face. She tried to hide it beneath the tough exterior that she portrayed to everyone, but I could see it hidden in her eyes. She didn't want to go. She didn't want to leave me.

"Alright," Sakura beamed. "All set. You guys ready?"

Neji nodded, while Shikamaru gave Temari one last goodbye kiss. All the Konoha nin that had gathered for Ino's party were all now ready to go. Except for Ino.

"We will make sure to tell Naruto what a great host you have been for us, Kazekage, sir. Especially for Ino." Sakura smiled. "We hope to see you again in the near future."

I nodded gratefully. It was the least I could do for Naruto. Ino was cured, she had been here for the duration of her stay and had healed in a way none of us could have imagined. She had died and come back to life. Needless to say, the council were glad to be rid of her, but they were also glad that the ties between Konoha and Suna were to remain strong.

"Safe travels," Temari tried to smile, but there were tears in her eyes.

Everyone waved and began to walk away, everyone but Ino.

Sakura noticed first, and stopped to call out to her friend. "Ino, hurry up!"

With a gulp, she shook her head. "No. I'm not leaving."

The rest of the Konoha nin came to a stand still, while Temari stiffed a small gasp.

Shikamaru sighed. "You are kidding, aren't you? C'mon Ino, lets go home."

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, before turning around and holding her hands in a position that I have never seen. Her thumb and her fore fingers were held in a circle, while the other remaining fingers were held loosely. "Don't make me do it, Shikamaru."

Sakura's eye's widened. "Ino? What are you doing? Why are you threatening him?"

My heart then started to slam against my rib cage. This was not good. I could feel my own breathing begin to speed up, and I could also hear Ino's; rough and chalice, like she was trying to hold back whimpers.

"I said, I am not leaving!"

It was like I saw her in slow motion. She whipped her head around, her blonde hair following her, as she ran towards me. I didn't move, didn't budge, until her arms flew around me and she buried her head in my robes.

My body instantly melted at her contact, and I pulled her in closer as my arms went around her waist. I didn't care for the gasps I heard from my siblings, or from the Konoha nins, all I cared about was giving Ino the comfort she needed, and the proper goodbye she deserved.

"I don't want to leave. I don't want to be without you," she sobbed as her grip tightened on me.

I frowned a little, confused at what she had just said. She didn't want to be without _me?_ But what had I done for her that made her feel that way? Was it because we kissed?

"You can not stay," I whispered to her softly, trying not to sound rude.

She pulled away from me then, and looked up to me with her tearful eyes. "But I'm in love with you, Gaara."

There was a pang in my chest.

"All I think about is you, all I want to talk about is you, I only want to be around you. I don't want to be anywhere you are not," she cried. "The thought of me leaving breaks my heart into so many pieces. I don't want to be distanced from you."

I kissed her. I kissed her with the most feeling and passion that I could conjure up. No one had ever said the things that she had just said to me. She said them with such feeling that I felt guilty that I had to tell her to go.

"My loyalty is to Suna," I said as I pulled away from the kiss. "and yours is to Konoha. We must remain loyal to our home's, Ino. It is what gives us structure." I had to pull away from her now, while I had the chance, before I too got caught up in my emotions. I kissed her forehead gently before stepping away. "Go. Be with your family."

Her bottom lip trembled, and I could hear her heart racing out of control. I was lying to myself, saying that it didn't hurt to see her like this; that the tears she shed were not for me, but for a person she thought she knew. I wasn't convincing myself.

"I love you," she cried. "Don't you ever forget that."

With all the might she had, she put on her brave face, turned to her fellow nins and begun the long journey home. She looked over her shoulder at me a couple times, and all I could see was the loneliness setting into her beautiful eyes.

It made me sad to see her walk away, to watch her leave with the people she didn't want to be with. She wanted to be with me, but I had responsibilities of my own that I had to take into consideration. I had a village to run, alliances to keep strong, and wars I needed to prevent from happening. I knew from the moment she disappeared over the horizon, that there was not going to be a moment that I wouldn't think about her; the color of her lips, the soft texture of her hair, the way her hands ran over my body like I was a piece of art.

We were going to see each other again, in three months time, but I was unsure whether Ino knew that or not. Naruto had invited me to come along to one of his villages festivals. It was a week long and celebrated the transition between summer and winter. At first I said yes, because Naruto was my friend. But now I looked forward to this festival so I could see Ino again. There was no way I was going to forget that she loved me. No way. Because I had the feeling that I loved her too, and it seemed a bond like love could never be broken.

The End.

**AN: Okay so its finally finished. Yay! Haha. Okay, well its not really finished, but I do plan on making a sequel to this, and it wont be told in Gaara's POV. Just for a little hint it will involve a lot more of neji ;D. But anyways, thanks to everyone that has read this, and I'm so glad that I've finally finished this story. Please review and tell me what you thought about the whole thing. And as a small gift, I drew a really crappy picture on deviant art, to show what I thought Ino's disease looked like. There will either be a link here...com/#/d4pg3tw or there will be one on my profile page. Once again, Thanks! And look out for the sequel! Coming to you soon :D**


End file.
